Child of the Unknown
by Aku-Chan
Summary: two saiya-jin barely escaped Vegita-sei, begin to feel love, have a child and die protecting her. what will happen to their young daugther after their deaths? what will the guardian of Kibuuka-sei do? r because later on there will be lots of violence, and
1. The Prophecies

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors notes: Hey-lo! This is my first A/U fic. The original DBZ characters  
will remain in character for most of the time but they will change. Another  
thing I don't own DBZ Akira Toriyama does. I have nothing but a fish and  
fish food so don't sue me. The only characters that are mine are Tako   
Nayasai, Tenshi and other characters that are not introduced in the prologue.  
They're mine so don't steal 'em! Or I'll send my vicious nightmare monkey's  
after ya! Enjoy the fic! Ja ne! anything in 'these' are visions k.  
Aku  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting on a throne of the clearest crystal was a woman with beautiful  
long brown hair. Her deep blue eyes were deeply troubled. She runs a hand   
through her long bangs. She sighs deeply and wishes that she wasn't born with the  
gift of future sight. These recent visions have been quite disturbing.  
**********  
  
On the planet, Vegita-sei, a low ranking warrior, Bardock was   
stumbling up the curving flight of steps to the top of the highest building  
on the planet.  
  
Damn them all. If they don't believe me I should leave this planet   
and them to this fate. He thought bitterly as he held his bleeding arm.  
  
He leaned against the wall as another vision entered his head.   
'Kakkarotto's space pod hits the surface of the planet earth,grows up before   
Bardock's eyes, and avenges the Saiya-jin by destroying the vile Furiza and   
obtaining the coveted power of the Supa Saiya-jin. Two more pods hit the   
surface of an unknown planet. They contain non other than his younger brother  
Tako and the elite female Nayasai. Suddenly appearing is a young saiya-jin   
girl with un-saiya-jin like eyes. She smiles at no one.' That smile too SWEET  
to be saiya-jin 'Suddenly the girl, Kakkarotto, a young lavender haired   
teenage boy, an even younger boy, and the prince, Vegita are standing in a   
group across from a menacing man with a scar across his left eye.' My son,   
the most powerful being in the universe, teaming up with such powerless   
creatures? How can this be? 'The girl, teenager, and Kakkarotto clench   
their fists and teeth and begin to power up. With a large golden explosion  
all three go Supa Saiya-jin. Vegita and the other younger boy power up to   
their max. All five charge the man.'   
  
And with that the vision was gone leaving Bardock panting and shocked.   
Such power. I have never seen so much power emitting from one, no five people,   
and most are yet children. He thought. Bardock pressed his hand against the   
wall as he continues to climb up the seemingly endless stairway.  
  
Walking down the steps is a young saiya-jin not that much unlike   
Bardock. His hair spikierand longer than his elder brother's but, still they   
resembled each other more than they do their father. His raven black eyes   
open in shock as he sees his brother's bloody form running up the steps.  
  
"Bardock-san!" Tako shouted as he ran to his brother. He places both   
hands upon Bardock's shoulders to support him. "What happened?"  
  
"Fur.. Furiza's men attack the others on Meat.." Bardock said as he   
lifted a hand to touch the bloodied bandana now wrapped about his head "Toma  
died in my arms, the rest were already dead when I arrived. I was then   
attacked shortly afterwards. I destroyed the weaker ones then Dodoria came   
and beat the living shit out of me.." he paused has he remembered the vision,  
"Go leave the planet, Freezer is going to destroy it, I'm going to try and   
stop him even if I don't stand a chance."  
  
"Brother..." Tako started to say but was cut off.  
  
"Go! Now! Get anyone at the launch pad to leave as well! Hurry! There  
is not much time!" with that Bardock shoved Tako's hands off his shoulders   
and continued to run up the stairs.  
  
Tako turned around and watched his brother leave before running down  
the steps at full speed.   
**********  
  
The woman straddled her head in her hands as she breathed heavily.  
  
"Not again! please don't let it be a horrible fate." she whispered   
before her eyes closed unwillingly.  
  
'Hair of ebony, eyes of raven black, hearts of ice, spirits of fire.   
A male with spiky black hair, six to one side, four to the other, the scar   
across the bridge of his nose almost appears fresh. A female with rough yet   
flowing spiky hair, her eyes glistens with hate. The male's heavily muscled   
body fused with the female's well-toned body to form a young girl with light   
gray eyes and black hair. She is watched over by three gods of fire, two of   
lightning, two of water, one of ice, and taught by two of mind. The girl   
grows into a teen and is surrounded by a golden light. The light dimmed and   
revealed the girl to have changed greatly. Her hair changed from black to   
blond gained more spikes and her eyes changed from gray to a greenish blue.   
She smirks cruelly, kills a man with fiery red hair and eyes, takes over his   
ship, took off to space, and blows up the planet then goes on to rule the   
universe with an iron fist. Another golden flash reveals the girl to be yet   
another person. The changes in physical appearance are the same as before but  
she lacks the cruel smile. Her demeanor had changed to just the opposite of  
before. She fights the same man, but is willing to stop to protect the planet  
and it's very few inhabitants.  
  
With a white flash another planet appears. A man with a similar   
hairstyle to the first male appears but his face has a sincerity that the   
other didn't, next to him appears a young boy with the same sincerity of the   
man and a great hidden power. Appearing next is a man with spiky hair that   
sticks up and back and has a receding hairline, his face is hard and cruel but  
softens a little when a blue haired and blue eyed woman appears, she has a   
determined look on her face. Following her is a baby boy with a tuff of   
purple hair and blue eyes, he grows quickly into a young man with a hard yet   
gentle face. He draws his sword and readies for an incoming attack. The man   
appears his fiery eyes are fill with hatred as he started to attack the group.  
They fight back valiantly.'  
  
Her eyes snap open and she pants heavily. Her chest heaves with every breath.  
"Calm down. There are two fates to choose from. I can make it the better one"   
She allows her breathing to slow. She raises herself from the crystal throne.  
  
She walks slowly to the window, her cape billows gently behind her.   
She opens the window and looks down at the ten guardians of the palace.   
They romp around the garden sending off attacks of their respective powers.  
  
"Peace has caused them to be weary. They have come to think that   
guarding the palace and me, but a game. Little do the know that the peace  
will disappear from this planet." She said to herself before turning away   
from the window and sighing.  
************  
  
Tako reached the end of the stairway and started to run even faster.   
At the same time his brother was nearing his destination. Tako reached the   
spaceport in record time. He saw only one other there. The daughter of   
Nappa, Nayasai.  
  
"Get back in your pod now!" he yelled at her.  
  
Nayasai looks at the lower ranking warrior and scoffs his warning. "I can   
handle whatever the problem is unlike YOU" she said stressing some words as   
she started to walk away from her pod.  
  
Tako growls in his throat, obviously angered by her comment. He   
rushes at her. Nayasai, caught off guard didn't have time to react before the  
outside of Tako's hand connected with the base of her skull. She slumped   
forward unconscious. He caught her limp body before she hit the ground. He   
carried her to her pod and placed her inside. He closed the hatch and quickly   
programmed it to follow his pod.  
  
Tako raced to his pod and jumped into it as soon as the hatch opened. As soon  
as the hatch closed he pushed the launch button. The hum of the engine was   
once music to his ears now it is a melancholy roar.  
  
Nayasai's pod also ignited it's engine. And soon both were taking off into   
the atmosphere. Tako looked out the small red tinted window at the shrinking   
planet. His home. He never thought that he would be said to leave it. His   
eyes widen as he saw the red, growing, pulsating energy ball form above   
Vegita-sei.  
************  
  
Bardock charged through man after man. Only seeing one creature, his   
destiny, his race's destiny, and this monster's fate.  
  
He stopped charging to free himself of Furiza's men. He charged up a   
ki ball with all of his remaining ki. He threw the bluish white ki with all   
his might,directly at Furiza, only to have it enveloped in the red and black  
ki of the Death Ball.  
  
Furiza launched his Death Ball at the planet. He starts to laugh   
maniacally, "Come Zarbon! Come see the Fireworks! This is spectacular, simply  
amazing!"  
  
Bardock's mouth opened to scream but nothing escaped his lips. His   
armor and bodysuit began to disintegrate when he sees another vision of his  
youngest son. "Kaaa...Kakarotto... KAKAROTTO!" he screamed as his body   
disintegrated along with several hundred of Furiza's men.  
  
The deadly attack hit the planer and the resulting explosion was the  
glorious firecracker that Furiza wanted.  
************  
  
"NO!" Tako shouted as is world, race, and family disappeared from   
existence. If he had been capable of crying he would have cried. He stared out  
the window at the debris that were once his planet and people.  
************  
  
Nayasai woke up with a massive headache. She hears a beep by her ear   
and for a second she had forgotten that she had been wearing a scouter. The   
beep comes again and she realizes she is receiving a message via scouter. She   
reaches up and pushes a button.  
  
"Sorry about back there, my brother told me to get anyone in the   
spaceportto leave...You were the only one there and were unwilling to leave.   
And your arrogance made it easy to catch you off guard" the voice had a tone  
of superiority to it.  
  
"Bastard! I'm an upper class warrior. You have NO right to use THAT   
tone with me! I could kill you without a problem! Now tell my why in the hell did we   
have to leave!" Nayasai yelled as she prepared to reprogram the pod, "I'm   
going back to Vegita-sei."  
  
"Fool! There is NO Vegita-sei. There are NO more Saiya-jin. We are   
the only ones left. YOU can at least thank me for keeping you alive!" the   
voice snapped back.  
  
She remained silent for a while as this new information sank into her  
mind "Wha…. What happened?"  
  
"Furiza, he did it. He blew up the planet. My brother.. he tried to   
stop him, but he couldn't." the voice choked off with sorrow. "They're gone,   
they're all gone. We are most likely the only ones left. Unless others were   
off the planet as well."  
  
"No! this can't be. Why would he do this to us when we've served him   
so faithfully?" Nayasai asked the other Saiya-jin.  
  
"He must have been angry at someone and decided to punish us all."  
************  
  
Tako pushed the button on his scouter. "Comm Link closed." The   
metallic voice droned. He sighed.  
  
"Why did Furiza destroy Vegita-sei?" he asked himself outloud.  
  
He pondered this question for sometime before coming to several   
conclusions.   
  
Someone could've angered Furiza so much that he punished the entire   
race, he could have been afraid of a Saiya-jin becoming powerful enough to   
defeat him in battle, been afraid of the Saiya-jin as a whole going against   
him, or that someone more powerful dictates him and gave the order for the   
extermination of Vegita-sei.  
  
"Heh, now all I have to do is figure out which of these it is."  
  
Tako sneered and closed his eyes. He decided that he would make   
Furiza pay for this with his life. Just how he would do that, he still had   
to figure out.  
************  
  
Nayasai in the meantime decided to find out where she and the mystery low   
class warrior where heading.  
  
"Computer destination coordinates." She ordered.  
  
"No pre-set coordinates." It droned back.  
  
"What are your programmed instructions?"  
  
"Pod ID. Number 1567290 to follow Pod ID. Number 2684219."  
  
"Guess that means where he goes I go." Nayasai muttered as she put   
her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. She fell asleep with a frown   
on her face. Slowly her hands fell to her sides.  
  
"Beep, beep, beep, incoming coordinates, incoming coordinates. 99, 60.  
Objective, find the power levers that disappeared in that area. Estimated   
time to arrival five years." The metallic voice droned waking Nayasai.  
  
"Damn, I'll be starting my prime by then," she muttered sleepily,   
"with no one to become mates with but the brute of a low class warrior. Great,  
just great."  
  
She ran her hand through her spiky black bangs. "Father would not   
like this, besides if I DID become the mate to that low class jerk, our   
offspring would be weak like him. In order for the Saiya-jin race to come   
back there MUST NOT be any weaklings." She closed her eyes. "Oh, Kami what   
should I do? Damnit why couldn't he have been an elite warrior like dad and   
me. Then it would work out perfectly, a strong mate and strong offspring."  
  
Nayasai went back to a troubled sleep.  
************  
  
"DAD!" she cries loudly while waking from her sleep. Never before   
has she had such a terrifying dream. How could her mind create such horrible   
things about her father? How could she have dreamed about the different ways   
her father could have died? Her father who she truly loves in her heart but   
never showed.  
  
"How could I have dreamed such things about the only one I had in the  
world?" she asked herself.  
  
She places her head in her hands and tries to forget the vivid dream.   
  
'Her father being disintegrated before her very eyes, protecting the   
young Saiya-jin Ouji with his body until it no longer existed. Being ripped   
to pieces by Furiza ever so slowly to cause as much pain as possible to the   
powerful yet weak warrior. He laughs evil as he hears the warrior scream in   
agony. Nappa is then suffocating in space after being ejected from Vegita-sei's  
atmosphere, and then blowing up into tiny shreds of flesh, armor and elastic   
fabric. Being injured by a weak warrior only to by turned upon by the one he   
protected, taught, and gave all loyalty to, none other than Vegita-ouji.   
Blasted to nothing in the Ouji's blind rage at his defeat.'  
  
Countless amounts of deaths race through her mind. She shook her head  
and closed her eyes in an attempt to block them all out. But nothing worked.   
The visions kept coming into her mind tormenting her.   
************  



	2. Here Come the Saiya-jin!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's notes: Well here I am again with another part to Child of   
the Unknown, Here Come the Saiya-jin. Btw: dreamgirl how could you guess part  
of my plot? Oh well the couples are still going to remain a secret until they  
are introduced to each other or Tenshi has a vision of it like in this   
chapter. We get a little history lesson both on Tenshi and Trunks' new mom  
(^^ she's still a kid right now) and how the future guardians are chosen. Poor  
Kibuuka-jins being hunted down like animals ::sniff:: EVIL Shihab! Will their  
race survive or will they become extinct? Enjoy!  
Aku  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Five long years," she thought outloud, "five long years since HE   
arrived, and the destruction began. The people I watched over killed while   
I'm locked up in here. At least a few of them made it before I was forced to   
raise the magic shield."  
  
She rose from the throne and began to pace back and forth, back and   
forth.  
  
"Tenshi-sama! Tenshi-sama!" a young voice cried out.  
  
She stopped pacing and looked at the young girl that was running up to   
her. Her glossy black hair flew out behind her and her bright green eyes shone   
with admiration. She stopped running and bowed when she straightened her hair  
fell to her knees.  
  
Tenshi smiled, "Rashida-san, what is it dear child?"  
  
"Two objects have been detected on radar. Intelligence believes them   
to be some sort of spaceships," she answered, "but they do not give off the same  
readings as the ones that belong to him" Rashida's eyes darkened as she mentioned   
that foul man.  
  
Tenshi kneels down to Rashida's eye level. She pressed her hand on the   
child's smooth cheek. "Child you are only six, don't let hatred rule your life."  
Tenshi slipped her hands under Rashida's arms and picked her up. "Remember that   
in order to use the power with in you, your mind must not be clouded by hate and   
anger. I know Shihab murdered your parents and hating him will only prevent you  
from using that power."  
  
The young girl wrapped her arms around the guardian's neck. "I know but   
I miss kaa-san and tou-san." Tears start to swell up in her large green eyes. She  
buried her head between Tenshi's neck and shoulder as the tears started to cascade  
down her cheeks. The golden collar that adorned the guardian's neck and some of her   
shoulders felt cold on her face.  
  
Tenshi held the young girl as sobs racked her body. she closed her eyes  
momentarily.  
  
'The purple haired boy from her last vision appeared again, distorted,  
then righted himself. Though his face remained the same to an extent, it now   
possessed the elfin beauty of the Kibuuka-jin. His eyes once blue now were a deep   
green and his purple hair became a glossy black. His body was now less muscular and  
he lost some of the hardness to his face. Rashida-san appeared but has grown into a   
young woman. Her black hair done up in a tight bun with only a few strands hanging  
loose about her face, some of her long her stuck out of the right side of the   
bun. She wore the typical Kibuuka-jin gi. The black undershirt with a skintight   
top that loosened up towards the knees, gray cloth boots that reached halfway up   
her calves and tightened at the with strings to prevent them from falling, green  
overshirt that has a slit in V's in the front and back just above the navel   
and sleeves that stuck up from her shoulders, a light green belt wrapped around  
her mid-section, a black leather glove covered her right hand suggesting she was   
a beast trainer, a black cloth wristband was around her left wrist, and on both   
upper arms are golden bands that were only worn by chosen guardians while the   
current guardian is still alive. The man whose gaze once softened for the blue  
haired woman wrapped his arms about her waist and kissed her hungrily.'  
  
Tenshi opened her blue eyes and looked down at the sobbing child. "Hush,  
my child, you shall change the future. You are going to be a very important person,   
future guardian of Kibuuka-sei. You'll be able to stop this and prevent it from   
happaning again."  
  
Rashida's sobs reduced to sniffles. She looked up at Tenshi, "What?"  
  
"You are very important to the future young guardian."  
  
Rashida let go of her neck and started to wipe tears from her eyes.  
"Young guardian?" Rashida was not familiar with this term, "What's a   
guardian?"  
  
Tenshi just smiled and carried her to the throne. She sat down and   
held the you Kibuuka-jin on her lap. "Rashida-san, the guardian is the one who watches   
over Kibuuka-sei and it's people. All of the past guardians have been the wisest  
most powerful warriors on the planet during their lifetime. I am the first weak  
warrior to become guardian. Enzi-sama, the last guardian, chose me for one reason and one  
reason alone. Because of my visions of the future I was chosen to become guardian.  
At two I was taken away from my parents and trained to use my "gift" to the fullest.  
I was five when he died and left this duty to me. And because I am not a warrior I  
was not able to face Shihab when he first began his rampage. If I did I would not be   
here and there would be no guardian. The people thought I would not make a good protector  
from the very beginning. They went into hiding but still he found and murdered them.  
Many began the treacherous journey to the palace to seek haven but made it." Tenshi paused  
and looked at the girl. Rashida had all her attention turned to the guardian. "Days before your  
parents' death I had a vision of it. In vain I sent the winged fire horse, Quadir, to prevent   
it from happening, but it was all for naught. He arrived shortly after Shihab's weakest warriors  
mortally wounded your parents. He killed one with his Fireball attack and scared the rest away.  
He brought you and your parents here. The others who had already made it here and myself tried  
to save them, but we could not. After that I decided it was time to activate the magic barrier.  
I sent out the ten palace guardians to find and refugees in the area. All together they found   
seventy-five." she paused again to wipe a few tears from her eyes. "Together with the twenty-five  
in the palace, there were only one hundred and fifty of us left. When the small portion of our  
race that survived the attacks heard about one of my visions, they decided that with time I   
would be able to make decisions that could change the future. This I believe is one of them."  
  
Rashida simply looked at her. Tenshi closed her eyes, "I hope you understand the weight  
I've just put on your shoulders young one."  
  
"Tenshi-sama?"  
  
"Yes?" Tenshi opened her blue eyes and hoped the girl understood.  
  
"The intelligence also told me to have you come talk to them." she hopped off   
Tenshi's lap and walked out of the room.  
  
Tenshi slowly rose from the throne and walked out of the room as well.  
She walked at a slow pace down the hall before coming to a telpad(Teleportation pad).   
She stepped on it, closed her eyes and said "Surveillance headquarters"   
  
The telpad hummed a bit then Tenshi was transported to the surveillance  
room.  
***********  
  
"Approaching atmosphere of unknown planet" the pod's metallic voice droned out the   
warning.   
  
Taco opened his eyes and smiled cruelly. "Finally"  
  
Even though he had not enjoyed the trip, stopping to ravage planets of their   
inhabitants had helped to cheer him up. He liked fighting along side Nayasai even though   
she shut him out. He had never seen a female who would fight that viciously in battle. It   
was a suprise that she fought like that most women would fight more cautiously to protect  
their appearance if they were as good-looking as her. But she was different no one could touch   
her as she fought her way through them. Every attack was either blocked or dodged, even as she   
rushed head-on into a large group of warriors. On the last planet Nayasai insisted on taking out   
the last hundred men herself.  
  
That woman was unlike any that he met on Vegita-sei. He wanted her so badly. To put his hands   
on her hips, to taste her lips, to feel her firm breasts on his chest, to be her mate. That was all he  
could think of since they got to know each other through Comm link conversations. Just to hear her voice   
excited him, but he know that she would never like him, never be with him, her pride was too great she is an   
elite and her mate must be elite.  
  
His scouter beeped signaling Nayasai was trying to reach him. He bite his lip and pressed the button.  
  
"So this is it, huh?" her voice came across smoothly and was music to his ears, "This is were the power  
levels where? Heh, doesn't seem like much of a planet, wouldn't even have a good price on the planet market."  
  
"So what? This is were the several large readings were. Maybe they can mask their power, but this is   
were the reading was." he struggled to prevent his voice from showing any of the  
emotions he was feeling.  
  
"Hmph... Your scouter could have malfunctioned, baka." with that insult Nayasai closed the comm link  
  
Tako hung his head in defeat. He would never get her even if he became a Supa Saiya-jin, she resented him  
for saving yet letting every one else die. Bardock did warn him that finding a mate was hard, but now that there is  
only one female left it is even harder. Tako remembered how hard Bardock hunted for a mate like, Jakou, and he lost   
her not in a battle but in child birth. Kakarotto responsible for his own mother's death something the young saiya-jin   
would never grow up to regret, because Furiza cut his young life short, as he did with millions before. Tako was pained   
at this thought. He never got to see young Kakarotto before Vegita-sei's end. He was heading to see his nephew before   
Bardock told him to leave the planet.  
  
He looked out the tinted window at the planet, it grew larger as they approached it. Tako could not help but sigh.  
From what his sharp Saiya-jin eyes could see the planet was barren and scarred from many battles.  
****************  
  
"What do you think we should do Tenshi-sama?" several men asked at the same time, "Send our weakest and steathiest? or our strongest   
and loudest?"  
  
She didn't waste any time in answering the question, "The former would be the best. They could sneak up on whoever these newcomers are  
and bring them here for questioning."  
  
"But what if these strangers are stronger than them?" Abasi asked as he tried to make a fool out of the guardian.  
  
"Very simple it is indeed." she started as she looked him in the eyes, "We send with them one or two of the palace guardians."  
  
This was answered with several "hmmmmmm's" and "ahhhhhhhhhhh'a". Tenshi smiled finally she was getting respect from thes men.  
  
With in a matter of minutes the small task force was assembled and sent off with Segun, the horned water horse, and Shivan,  
the water bird. They traveled quickly through the burnt forest so careful as to not snap a single twig or to crackle any leaves. In  
a matter of minutes they arrive at the estimated landing site.  
*****************  
  
Nayasai could see the heat from the outside of her pod as it streamed through the atmosphere of this planet. She gazed at the  
familiar red and orange hue that flickered outside the window. Any minute now they would land and she could stretch her sore, stiff legs.  
She smiled evilly, "Now i shall prove to that baka of a weakling that there is nothing here, was never anything here, and never will be."  
*****************  
  
The Kibuuka-jin that were waiting on the ground watched as the pods collided with the surface of the planet. They waited til the  
dust settled a little before moving in. They unseathed their swords, and drew their bows as the pods' hatches started to open.  
*****************  
  
When the hatch had opened all the way Tako grabbed teh edge of the opening with one hand and started to get out of his pod. Just  
as his head was out a sword came at his throat stopping just centimeters of slicing it open. His eyes widen with fear and his heart started to   
race. He was surrounded with armed man. One of which could kill him just by flicking his wrists. Things did not look good for them. These men   
Wanted to kill, wanted blood, their blood.  
  
"Nayasai!?!" he cried out in fear that his companion had been killed.  
*****************  
  
Tako: What are you going to do to us?  
Nayasai: Damnit don't kill us off so early in the fic!  
Aku: Don't worry. You two you'll live to see another day.  
Both: WHAT?! Are you going to kill us tomorrow?   
Tako: Then how in the hell do you think will have our kid if you do that!?!?!  
Nayasai: Waitta minute who said I was having a child with low class scum like yourself?  
Tako::points at Aku:: She does.  
Aku::starts to run away::  
Nayasai: GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SCUM! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME A MATE TO SUCK SCUM!!!!!::starts to  
chase Aku::  
Tako: Don't mind them. :: coughs and mimics the DBZ narrator:: Next time on Child of the Unknown  
who are these mystery attackers? WHAT?!?! The we are the attackers? No you guys have it all wrong? We came  
here to check out the power readings we noticed. Go home? We can't. Who is Shihab? What does he want? All  
questions answered in chapter 3: How it all Began! ::coughs again:: Damnit!! Nayasai, Leave the author alone  
or she will kill us tomorrow!! ::chases after Nayasai and Aku:: 


End file.
